Moonlight
by Emotional Intelligence
Summary: Emma is out for some fresh air, but she is being watched by someone with a passion for midnight wonderers. Im sorry some spelling and garramer mistakes, couldnt find a beta but would love to meet one..hint.hint


It was a cold night, but Emma couldn't careless. Her head was pounding and her body burned with heat. She felt like she had a fever, and needed to take the blankets of. This how ever didn't help much and so after only a moments consideration, she got up to take a walk to the front gates and breeze some fresh air. It was not like Emma was ignorant of the school rules, she knew that for being outside after hours, she risked being punished with detention. Yet this was not the time to think of the consequences, she had to go.

Making her way silently down the black corridors, it felt like she had stopped existing, like she was no more that a memory floating in the darkness of a never ending night.

' I wonder if this is what it feels to die.'

The thought made her shiver and quickly , with her one hand tracing the wall, Emma rushed to the front door of the academy.

Outside the air was cool and pleasant, it made Emma's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, she was enjoying the new feeling so much , she failed to hear the approaching footsteps until the unknown intruder was standing right behind her.

Unknown to Emma, a certain young man , was at this moment opening his mouth to tell her of and give her a detention. This was on the verge of happening, when suddenly the boy lost his voice. He couldn't speak a word as he observed the beautiful angel in front of him. In truth she did look like an angel, her skin was bleached white and her curly chestnut hair was gently resting on her smooth shoulders. She was wearing the most ordinary night gown that had it been any other night, would have no said effect on him, but this night the gown was glowing and underlining all the curves of the young women. In all she looked so perfectly arousing that Manfred soon realized that he had a problem and a big one at that. Unable to control him self , Manfred did a very bold thing, he silently moved to stand next to her and carefully while she still had no idea he was their, he gently moved the hair from her face and placed it behind her ear.

Shocked by the sudden presence of another, Emma spun her head sideways to see non other that Manfred Bloor staring at her. This surprised Emma, yet not as much as Manfred's eyes, they were so filled with lust and love that it scared her.

The silence hung over them, their eyes never breaking contact. Emma was still trying to figure out why Manfred didn't send her to bed or give her a detention.

But still their was silence

Emma wanted to rip her eyes away from his face and run

But still their was silence

She felt him approach her, she readied her self a disciplinary lecture

But still their was silence

He walked with elegant grace, and Emma found herself mesmerised by his movement. She never expected what happened next, what more when his arms gently wrapped themselves around her body and lifted her up, she didn't struggle. She couldn't struggle

The last thing that she could remember of the outside, was the soft breeze that was blowing up her gown as she was carried away bridal style by the dark man.

The moment Manfred reached the office he pushed the door open with his foot and bought Emma inside. He wondered why she didn't struggle, perhaps she thought he was carrying her inside to give her a detention, but Manfred had other ideas. Softly he placed the fragile girl on the couch and sat on the edge besides her watching as her eyes looked wonderingly at him. He felt that she wanted to say something and by this break the silence, but then the lustful mood would disappear.

' She's afraid of me, yet she wants me.' He thought

Emma tried to sit up , but felt like a stone grip was holding her down, her eyes travelled from Manfred's penetrating eyes to his slightly parted lips. The thought alone was insane but she knew she had to kiss thous lips.

Manfred as if reading her mind lowered his head and deeply kissed her, seeking entrance as soon as his lips were tightly pressed against hers.

She knew it was wrong.

He knew it was wrong.

Yet some how they just couldn't pull apart, and as they eagerly explored each other, they didn't want to part.

Not know not ever,

Never


End file.
